Skykilla's Raid
Achievements Winning this mission does not automatically award any achievements, but it is a good opportunity to get the "Emperor's Champion" achievement. The easiest way to accomplish this is to play on Recruit difficulty and put the stimulant pack on the Force Commander. Attack the boss with the Commander only, leaving other units to wait by a beacon. Sweep the map in advance and break open supply chests, but don't pick the items up; leave them there to wait for the boss fight. You should now have a huge supply of healing refills if your Commander takes a beating. Walkthrough This walkthrough assumes Primarch difficulty and Tangier High Pass map. You have no choice regarding the team, and very little regarding equipment. Let Tarkus have the frag grenades and Cyrus the demo charges. If you got a Foundry before, take the turret beacon accessory. You start at the NW corner with some Orks just up from the drop site. Set up Avitus and Tarkus in cover and sneak Cyrus in to bomb the house. Some more Orks will attack from north. Let them run into your kill zone. You can now go either north or east. Either way, your first goal should be the closest relay beacon. Advance from cover to cover and always have Avitus set up before you go piss off new enemies. Remember that Tarkus has Tactical Advance, so if you need to approach an enemy position without cover to be had, you should send him with that switched on. If you see enemy buildings, sneak Cyrus in from the side to bomb it. You can use the Force Commander to break up mobs with To Victory!, but he can't take much damage yet so it's often better to keep him in cover. Grenades are generally better, but you have to watch your supply. After the first beacon, you should grab either the shrine or the comm array. Either way, you will start seeing Stormboyz, who can make a mess of your plans. To avoid this, advance in a tiered fashion instead of having your squads in a lump. This way, the Stormboyz will jump on the first squad (preferably the Commander), leaving the others free to shoot 'em full of holes. Scouting with Cyrus to mark them before being jumped on is also a good idea. After getting the asset, go back to the center for the two remaining beacons and then the other asset (for kills and wargear). Note that there is a walled-off area north of the comm array with a couple of supply chests you can pick up if you're getting short. You can get there by using To Victory! on the fence. Or an explosive, but that would be stupid (you're only going there because you have little left, right?). Then the boss area. Spread your squads around the area and set up your turrets. Use the Commander to move up and trigger Skykilla. Then try to lead him around while your ranged units shoot at him. If he turns his back, though, feel free to hit him a few times. He's pretty easy to whittle down as he moves quite slowly and can be avoided easily. He throws grenades – also easy to dodge – and makes a special jumping attack that gives such ample warning (yellow circle FX thingy) as to make it harmless. After his jump attack, Skykilla is stunned for a while, begging for frag grenades and a chainsword in the ribs. You can also throw a demo charge in the yellow ring to wait for him to land. All in all, Skykilla is one of the easiest bosses because of his slowness and relatively low health. Kill him to finish the mission. External links * YouTube video of defeating Skykilla Category:Dawn of War II missions